


Royal Catcalling

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger, Banter, Blackmail, Bullying, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Ethics, Dubiously Consensual Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, First Time Topping, Forced Eye Contact, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Good and Evil, Hate Sex, Heavy Petting, Implied Virgin, Insults, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Sex, Intimacy, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Mocking, Moral Dilemmas, Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Premature Orgasm, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Temptation, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: After capturing Glimmer, Catra COULD just hand her over to Shadow Weaver.Ooor: She could have some fun with her first.Not like Shadow Weaver would notice if Catra delivered the princess in a "slightly used" condition, right?





	Royal Catcalling

**Author's Note:**

> This went through a number of variations before I settled on this one.  
> I wanted to try a different approach to the cliché "bad guy rapes good guy", and this is what I decided to settle on.

Glimmer groaned as she woozily opened her eyes. She shakily touched her back, wincing as she came into contact with the throbbing wound. “W-Where am I?” she glanced around. Last she remembered, she had been at the prom, then a shooting pain as something plunged into her backside. After that, there had been... some burning injection.

And then her body had just shut down. And here she was, face first against... some floor? Glimmer pushed herself off the ground. Her eyes immediately fixated on the onyx black bracers with an ominous scarlet gem inside. “What the?” she exclaimed. “Ooh, sleeping beauty finally awake now? I was starting to get bored.” A mocking tone called out.

Glimmer turned towards the voice as a sleek, feline figure stepped out of the darkness. The princess blinked in disbelief. “Have you been standing there waiting for me to wake up?” she exclaimed. The smug grin on Catra vanished as she froze in her tracks. “Well... yeah?” she interjected. “That’s creepy! Why would you just stand there?” Glimmer called out.

“I mean... I could have been doing stuff to your unconscious body if you'd have preferred~” Catra countered, glancing down at her nails dismissively. Glimmer’s face fell. “I... I’m not even going to ask you to elaborate on that.” The etherian narrowed her eyes and charged up arcane energy in her hand as she lunged towards the horde officer.

Right as she was about to cry out, her sparkle blast imploded in her hand, the armband flared up and she cried out in a different manner. Catra watched in bemusement as Glimmer collapsed to the ground, clutching her wrist. “Yeah, I wouldn’t recommend doing that. Something-something invocation feedback loop.” Catra rolled her hand as she spoke.

Glimmer glared daggers at the feline. “Right, so: Before you toss a hissy fit, I’d just like to point out that if you leave this room: That boy-toy of yours will be a head shorter~” Catra cooed. Glimmer’s expression drained of rage and was replaced with worry. “W-What have you done to Bow? ANSWER ME!” Her anger spilled over once more.

“Oh, nothing just yet. I just put a tracker in your bracers. And well, if this rooms sensors detect that you no longer are in it...” Catra paused for dramatic effect. “Well, I think even you should be able to figure out what an ‘explosive collar’ does, Princess Sparklebutt.” The force captain leaned against the wall, winking coyly at her.

Glimmer’s eyes teared up as her fists trembled with intense fury. “Hey! I needed some incentive to keep your plump ass inside this room. Magical nullifying bracers can’t be the only thing keeping you here.” Catra got up and walked past Glimmer, flicking the princess on the nose using her tail. Glimmer growled and pounced atop the other girl. 

The princess bared her teeth as she pinned the feline to the floor. After the air was knocked out of her, Catra simply regained her composure and smiled in a sickly sweet manner. “Ooh, someone’s mad~ Feisty lil’ thing, are we?” she taunted. “I can still pummel you into paste, with or without magic!” Glimmer barked at the other teen.

Catra nodded in a mock contemplation. “Hm, yes, yes. And I gave strict orders to execute that string plucker if I didn’t report back in an hour.” She purred in delight. Glimmer’s eyes widened. “So... you know. Unless you know how to find him, disarm the collar AND escape from here, all without leaving this room...” Catra grinned maliciously.

Glimmer’s hands shook before she slammed Catra against the ground and screamed in frustration. Catra let out a cough. “Oof! Huh, you actually got more muscles than I imagined.” The feline mumbled in genuine surprise. The princess slowly scooted off Catra with a sour frown plastered across her face. Shooting her a dirty look. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t take a compliment?” Catra leered at her. “What do you want?” Glimmer muttered at her. “Ah, straight to business shall we? And here I thought you had the manners to go through some pleasantries~” the horde soldier posed with a hand on her hip. “Well, if you wanna be that boring...” Catra mused and focused on Glimmer.

After a brief, awkward silence, Catra unceremoniously whipped her pants down. Glimmer’s facade instantly crumbled as she scurried backwards in shock. “W-Why did you take your pants off?”she exclaimed, notably flustered. Catra didn’t reply, and instead kicked her pants aside as she casually pulled off her top as well. Her tail swaying eagerly.

Catra approached the princess at regular walking speed, and caught up to her quickly, despite Glimmer’s best effort to back-pedal on the ground. The feline leaned in and cupped Glimmer’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact as Catra bit her lower lip with half-lit eyes. The etherian squirmed uncomfortably until the realization dawned on her.

“F-Fine, just get it over with! Just... have your way with me and be done with it.” Glimmer barked. A malicious grin spread across Catra’s features. “Oh, no-no-no. That would be far too simple. I won’t let you have your way you little twerp.” The feline purred. “WHAT?! You’re clearly going to rape me!” the other girl shouted.

“Yeah, you see: I thought about that. And that seemed boring. And you’d have this sob story about how the big bad kitty sexually abused you as you ‘could do nothing but endure to ensure the safety of your best friend’, so you had to sacrifice yourself and take one for the team!” Catra dramatically swooned, then shot Glimmer an exaggerated pout.

Glimmer puffed up, barely restraining herself from slapping the enemy. Catra turned around and flicked the other teen on the nose as she walked over to a set of shackled bound to the floor and knelt down in front of them. The princess let out an audible gulp as she nervously went from the shackles, then to Catra, then back to the shackles.

Before she could think of anything to ask, Catra clasped her own wrists into the shackles as they locked with a loud click, as the feline sported the biggest shit eating grin Glimmer had ever seen. Being completely flabbergasted, the princess just sat there slowly opening and closing her mouth like some perplexed fish. 

“I... I don’t understand!” she finally burst out. “It’s actually very simple: Make me cum.” Catra stated in a very matter of factly tone. “WHAT?!” Glimmer shrieked. “You heard me bubble-butt.” Catra repeated snidely. The etherian just sat there, her pupils dilating as they quivered. “These shackles are time locked for ten minutes, that’s what you got to work with.”

Catra casually remarked. “As said: I could just rape you the old fashioned way. Buuut... that would be boring like I’ve already explained.” She waggled her eyebrows. “So, instead of allowing you to lie there like a sad, wet rag. I thought: what if I force YOU to do the work? Make you actively have to take the conscious decisions?” Catra purred.

“Now, normally I’d never allow myself to be topped, but this opportunity is just too juicy to delegate to any of my underlings.” she finished. Glimmer sat still, staring for a good couple of moment before she finally snapped back to reality. “Wait... you want me to do WHAT?” the girl repeated, her blush now having reached new levels.

“You heard be Sparkles, get over here and make this kitty purr~” Catra said in a sultry tone. Glimmer got up and awkwardly inched closer towards the waiting girl. Catra’s tail swaying from side to side as she lowered her eyelids seductively, licking her lips. The princess suppressed a gag and halted. “Ugh.. this is so gross...” She whined. 

“Oh, and make sure to include a lot of passionate kisses and caressing, make this ‘romantic' as you losers put it.” Catra added in a singsong tone. “EW, NO! Be glad I’m even willing to  **touch** you!” Glimmer expressed with great disgust, recoiling from Catra. “You say that, but all I hear is ‘I don’t care enough to save my friend’ right now~” Catra cooed.

Glimmer clenched her fists, then placed her hands around Catra’s neck and squeezed. Catra’s eyes widened, before she grinned in an extremely unsettling manner, causing the princess's resolve to falter. “DO IT!” Catra jeered hoarsely. Glimmer let go and cried out, punching the floor until her knuckles bled. She was breathing heavily. 

“See,  **THIS** is why I didn’t simply push you against the wall and rut you.” Catra coughed, shaking her head as she tried to clear her throat. “I’m at your mercy, but you actively have to fight against your urges to brutalize me, because of your ‘fwiendship’ you little dweeb.” Catra mocked. “If you touch even a hair on his body...” Glimmer hissed. 

“I mean, I  **could** go fuck him right after I’m done with you.” Catra casually remarked. Glimmer tensed up and fixated on Catra’s eyes. “You can’t stop me. Or rather: You won’t. Because I might be feeling generous. And you won’t be willing to risk it, will you Sparkles?” Catra narrowed her eyes menacingly. Glimmer darted her eyes to the sides.

“Or are you willing to risk arrow boy’s safety just to feel better about yourself?” Catra purred in a husky tone. “C’mon princess~ I’m right here... I can’t defend myself... get out ALL your frustration...” Catra leaned in right next to Glimmer’s face, slowly running her rugged tongue across the etherians cheek. Glimmer shivered as tears crept up.

Catra took noticed and lapped one up. “You could even rape  **_me_ ** if you wanted... but you’re too weak for that, aren’t you?” she whispered in Glimmer’s ear. “THAT’S NOT A WEAKNESS!” Glimmer shrieked out, pushing Catra away as she breathed rapidly. She clenched her fists until they turned white before she exhaled, slumping down panting.

“I can see it in your eyes Sparkles~ Don’t try to lie to me.” Catra leaned back towards her. “Just give in already... why do you fight it? Be like me: Take what you want. You can deny it, but I’ve been watching you... you have the same urges~” Catra spoke slowly and seductively. “I’M NOTHING LIKE YOU!” Glimmer wailed, grabbing hold of Catra.

Tears flew as she shook her head. She tightened her grip on the felines shoulder. Catra only smiled smugly. Glimmer quickly let go of the other girl, her hands shaking. “W-Why are you like this?” the princess whispered as she wiped away her tears. “Oh, I can go into very graphic detail if you’d like. Buuut... the clock is ticking~” Catra informed.

Glimmer eyed Catra over anxiously. “What’s the matter Sparkle? Cat got your tongue?” Catra giggle-snorted. Her eyes suddenly went large and glittering. “Oh, ooh! Don’t tell me: I’m your first!” she could barely contain her laughter. “W-What? N-No!” Glimmer exclaimed, going beet red. The other girl burst out wheezing with her guffaw. 

Glimmer swiftly slapped the horde girl, cutting the noise short. Catra slowly turned her face back to the fuming princess. “Ooh~ Touched a nerve did we?” Catra licked across her teeth. “Shut up, or I’ll make you!” Glimmer retorted. “And how did you plan to do that?” Catra rolled her eyes. The etherian grimaced and put a grip around Catra’s throat. 

“I could shove my panties in your mouth?” Glimmer said in an almost believable voice. “Kinky. That’s kinda hot.” Catra exclaimed eagerly. “What?! No! EW, GROSS!” Glimmer recoiled, letting go of Catra. “YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LIKE IT!” the princess stuck her tongue out, utterly repulsed. “What’s wrong with you?”

Glimmer looked over Catra once more, appalled. The horde officer simply shrugged, unbothered. “So, you're gonna give me some sugar or not?” Catra’s eyebrows wiggled intensely. The other girl froze for a moment. “Wait... how do you even know that expression? Adora said you don’t have condiments back here.” Glimmer blurted out.

“Oh, we don’t. I found out about, and promptly stole a fuckton from the Kingdom of Snows. It’s amazing. Not quite sex level, but almost.” Catra started to drool as she shivered in delight. “Almost enough to make me hard... but yeah, guests there talked about it. Weird thing of you to bring up at this very moment but...” Catra shrugged, amused. 

“Firstly: Ew. Secondly: I don’t know! It’s weird of you to even know that phrase!” Glimmered countered, still flustered. “L-Let's just get this over with.” Glimmer stuttered. She reached down with a grimace before she stopped midway. “Did... did you exfoliate my hands while I was unconscious?” Glimmer said in disbelief as she flipped her pristine hands. 

Having checked both sides of both hands, she shot Catra a glance. “What? I’m a cunt, not unsanitary. Would  **you** want an infection?” the feline scoffed. Glimmer opened her mouth to protest, but shut it slowly and moved her hand back down, grabbing the pussy by the vulva. Catra let out a gasp, exhaling slowly. “W-What? No foreplay?” 

The force captain complained indignantly. “S-Shup up yo-” Glimmer started, then went silent. She rubbed along Catra’s slit, her brows furrowing as the feline gasped softly. The princess pushed Catra onto her side, eliciting a mewl from the other teen. “Hey! What’s the big idea!” Catra hissed. Glimmer hauled one of Catra’s legs up, staring in between.

A faint blush appeared on the officers cheeks. Glimmer ran a finger along Catra’s length. “What is this?!” She exclaimed, baffled at what she saw. “That would be my genitalia.” Catra replied coldly. “It’s freaking miniscule!” Glimmer vocalized. Catra flinched briefly. “Yeah, gee. Thanks for noticing. It’s not like I’ve been aware of this or anything.”

The feline stated dryly. “Now move along, I’d like to get the most out of this minute.” She added. Glimmer blinked twice. “A minute? You last a  **MINUTE** ?!” she raised her voice. “S-So what? You got a problem with that?” Catra hissed, her voice cracking. Glimmer burst out laughing, pinning Catra’s thighs with her hands and ankles with her knees. 

“Oh man, that’s rich... you’re really trying to overcompensate for something, aren’t you kitty? Is this why you’re always flexing so hard out on the battlefield? Always wanting to ride the big tanks?” Glimmer leaned in close to Catra’s face, smirking at her. “S-Shut up!” Catra hissed, struggling with her legs. Tears starting to collect at the brim of her eyes. 

A mad grin overcame Glimmer as she did an eye measure of Catra’s opening. “So... I suppose you wouldn’t be able to handle if I did... THIS!?” she exclaimed triumphantly as she shoved her index finger inside of Catra. The other girl cut out instantly as she went stiff, only terrified, rasp inhales could be heard. The sudden shift caused Glimmer to hesitate. 

She carefully wiggled her finger, she was met with a stiff, solid inside. Her eyes widened. “T-That’s your... even a centimetre closer and I’d have rammed into it.” as it sunk in, she got a wild look in her eyes while making direct eye contact with Catra. “Sure would be a shame if I’d bump into your cervix, wouldn’t it?” Her eyes glittered. 

Catra’s pupils shook as her body vibrated, barely enough to even be noticed. Her gasps for air started to get more desperate as tears welled up. Catra did a weak tug at her shackles, her eyes pleading as she had a cold sweat. “Not fun to be on the edge of immense pain, is it?” Glimmer cooed as she twisted her finger, causing Catra to wince.

The princess hesitated for a moment as she noticed Catra’s eyes started to slump, along with her head. The breathing becoming slower with each inhale. On the lack of response, Glimmer groaned and slid her finger out. Catra immediately coughed violently and shuddered all over, desperately trying to get air into her lungs as tears blurred her vision.

“Not so tough any-more are we?” Glimmer boasted as she cupped the other girl’s privates. Catra’s wheezes for air slowly shifted into a crying cackle. “What? What’s so funny?” Glimmer questioned as she leaned forward, pushing Catra’s torso against the ground. “H-Hehe... you really don’t see it?” Catra croaked out, coughing as she tossed her mane.

“So... Sparkles, this what you like doing? Insult people over physical deficiencies they had no control over?” Catra let out a single sniffle as she clenched her eyes tightly to push the tears out before she locked eyes with Glimmer. The triumphant grin on the princess vanished in an instant. “W-What? NO! T-That’s not what I was-” she cut herself off, teeth grit.

Glimmer’s eyes darted around the room. “I’M NOT LIKE YOU MONSTERS!” she shrieked. Catra pouted deviously at her. “Are you sure? You certainly seemed to enjoy belittling and threatening torture on me just now~” she dry heaved a few times before she managed to get herself upright. Glimmer fidgeted around, trying to excuse herself.

“I saw the fire in your eyes, you enjoyed that.” Catra purred, her voice mostly recovered. “N-NO!” Glimmer cried out. “Y-You coaxed me into it!” she stammered. “Is that what you keep telling yourself? That ‘someone else’ made you do it?” Catra sat fully upright. “Also: If that is how you ‘make love’, I have some pointers~” Catra said mockingly. 

Glimmer grabbed Catra by the skin of her neck, and yanked her in for a passionate kiss. The feline’s tail shot upright as her eyes widened. They flickered momentarily before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. Glimmer dug her hand into Catra’s mane, rubbing her other hand down the other girl’s back tenderly as she continued the kiss.

She flared her nostrils as she tilted their heads. Her fingers going deeper into Catra’s hair as her other hand travelled all the way down to the buttocks, giving each a firm squeeze, eliciting in a guttural purr. A single stream of tears ran down each of Glimmer’s cheeks as she pulled in deeper into the kiss. She clenched her eyes shut even tighter than before.

Her tongue prodded the brunettes lips, as they hesitantly parted and let her inside. Their tongues danced across each other as Glimmer’s eyes shot open. Her look glanced down to Catra’s mouth, then back up to her face as she raised her lower eyelid with a twitch. She broke the kiss after roughly a minute, a string of saliva still connecting the two.

Catra slowly opened her eyes in a daze, her tongue lolling out. “Well, that shut you up.” Glimmer said confidently, wiping away her tears. Catra only now managed to comprehend what had just happened and stumbled for words, averting her eyes. “Y-Yeah? You just caught me off guard is all!” she squeaked out, her voice cracking.

“You keep telling yourself that~” Glimmer mimicked with great amusement. “S-Shut up!” Catra sneered. “You can’t kiss me to climax you dofus!” she added. The princess narrowed her eyes, then gently toppled Catra over and scooted between her legs. The horde soldier let out a feeble mewl in protest as her legs were gently parted.

Glimmer ran her thumb sideways up the vulva, making Catra moan, her tail swaying intently. “Sheesh, you have to be into this! You’re sopping wet!” Glimmer mused. Catra’s tail went stiff. “N-No I’m not! That’s biology you dolt! Genitals get aroused when stimulated!” the feline hastily denied. Glimmer sceptically eyed the other teen over.

But without too much hassle, she lowered herself between Catra’s legs, and slowly started to kiss her way up from the bottom of the slit. Catra tensed up the second the flesh connected. Glimmer placed another kiss, slowly working her way up towards the throbbing bead at the top. Catra tried to get out a witty remark, but all her throat produced was purrs.

The ehterian puckered her lips, then planted them right above the hood and tenderly suckled, dipping her tongue in from time to time to circle around the fleshy nub. Catra’s toes curled as she tried her best to fight it. “N-Not fair... that’s... not... kissing!” she managed to get out through strained breathing. The chain pulled taught as Catra arched her back.

Glimmer wrapped her arms around butt and thighs. She glanced down as something soft and slender coiled around her neck. She smirked with determination and suckled a little harder, still keeping it tender. Catra struggled for a few more moments before she let out a yowl, her entire body convulsing as Glimmer shifted to affectionate tongue stimulation.

As Glimmer let go, Catra collapsed onto the ground, trembling and moaning for air, still purring heavily. The princess wiped her mouth of the lubricant and cracked a weak smile. “That... that was actually empowering. I didn’t know I could do that.” She proclaimed. Catra tried to get up, but fell back down, her pelvis still shaking with afterglow.

“Yes... tremble before me!” Glimmer grinned before she was reminded of where she was and settled for an annoyed frown. “H-Ha! Knew it..” Catra managed to hiccup.“What’s up with your tongue by the way? You make a terrible kisser...” Glimmer rebutted. After several more deep inhales, Catra got up on wobbly arms, glaring at the girl.

“A-And I should... care why?” she retorted. “I’m just saying!” Glimmer snapped back. She let out a huff. “Well, I played your stupid game... now let me go you pervert!” she narrowed her eyelids. “Oh, pish posh... You liked it... Don’t lie to me.” Catra shot her a look, grinning. Glimmer’s cheeks heated up as she rubbed her shoulder anxiously.

“That doesn’t mean anything! Now let me go.” commanded. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Catra’s grin grew to twice the size. The princesses eyes widened. “Y-You lied to me!” Glimmer clenched her fists as she stood up.

“Normally: I’d say ‘duh’, but this time: Actually not. I only told you to make me cum. Not ‘make me cum and I’ll let your friend go’. Now, I WILL however say: After this second request, your friend will be safe and I will not ask more of you. And to clarify. I NEVER said I’d let  **you** go. Only that I could ensure your FRIENDS safety.” Catra mumbled.

She gave an awkward smile. “Just trust me, princess.” she added cheekily. “Why would I trust you after all you’ve done!” Glimmer hissed. “Trust me? You can’t. But: Do you have any choice?” Catra leaned one of her cheeks closer to Glimmer, winking at her. Glimmer in turn slapped said cheek. Catra’s expression turned foul.

“And here I was thinking we had reached an understanding...” Her eyes narrowed. “You know what? I can promise to blow you at any time, anywhere, for any reason. Long as it’s just the two of us at an undisclosed location.” Glimmer leaned in close, her eyes devoid of any emotion. “I just  **had** to slap your dumb, smug ass face to keep my sanity.” 

The princess spoke with an eye twitch. Catra managed to scoff, shifting into a smirk. “And how can I trust you’ll hold your end of that bargain?” she mused. “You can’t!” Glimmer let out an unsettling cackle. “I think I’m getting through to this girl, sanity is overrated anyhow.” Catra said in a bemused expression, watching Glimmer freak out.

“Good... good... now make yourself cum.” Catra casually stated. “WHAT?” Glimmer shrieked. “You heard me.” Catra replied. “I-I can’t...” Glimmer responded, rubbing her temple as she slowly managed to connect her thoughts once more. “Naw... princess can’t get it up?” Catra said demeaning ly. “What?! No, I... WHY should I cum?!” Glimmer barked out.

Catra reclined and just took in the upset princess. “This. Exactly this reason.” She added, nodding towards Glimmer. The etherian huffed audibly, then slowly started to slide off the tattered remains of her dress. “Ooh! Striptease!” Catra mused. “Shut your word hole!” Glimmer snarled back. “I’m only doing this for Bow!” She whispered.

She grit her teeth as a single tear ran down her cheek. “What are you going to do to me...” She let out a sob, the stress starting to get to her. Catra shrugged. “I don’t know. I kinda snuk you out for a joyride. I just know the big boss plan to use you as a pawn in some grand scheme I couldn’t give two fucks about.” Catra waved dismissively.

The effect was greatly diminished by the fact she could barely move her hands. “Wait, you did WHAT?” Glimmer shouted. “Look, you are currently ‘being transported’, okay?” Catra rolled her eyes. “Why would you do that?”the feline shot her a deadpan at the question, then motioned as best she could to her still swollen pride. Glimmer became dumbfounded. 

“Let me get this straight: You kidnapped me, in order to re-kidnap me, in order to get laid?” Glimmer elaborated. “I mean... when you put it like that: It doesn’t sound as cool...” Catra admitted. “WHY?!” Glimmer cried out. “Do I need to point towards my fluffy pubes once more?” Catra added, footsoleing with a groan before she crossed her legs.

“Guess five times you moron! I have needs! I wanted to get off! ... it was mostly to fuck with you, granted. But getting to cum was always a priority.” Catra smiled sheepishly. “Besides, what do you think I do over here all day? Make evil schemes? I eat, shit and sleep like anyone else! Why wouldn’t I get horny as well?!” Catra hissed. 

“I’m just saying: You went through an awful lot of hoops just to fuck with, and me.” Glimmer punctuated as she slid her undergarments off. “If you only wanted to get some...  **tail** .” Glimmer made sure to accentuate with a giggle. “You could have probably just ordered someone to go down on you, or whatever you prefer.” Glimmer added with a frown.

“Yeah, imagine how great, mechanical sex that gives...” Catra leaned in towards the princess and squinted her eyes. “Huh... so wait, why take me and now Bow?” Glimmer asked. “I mean... I have fought him... not gonna lie: You at least have the walls to pin someone to the ground and wanna tear their guts out. You have a vindictive spark in you.” Catra replied.

Glimmer lowered her gaze to the floor. “I doubt he would be willing to do what it takes... and probably would be too upset over where you were being kept.” Catra scoffed. Glimmer pondered for a second. “Why not Adora?” she inquired curiously. Catra’s entire body tensed up the instant the name was mentioned. Her head snapped to attention.

The feline looked directly at Glimmer. She slammed her hands into the ground.and dragged them towards her loins. Her claws tearing into the metal, digging lines into the material as she dragged them across the floor. With a deep exhale, she stopped. “Adora... got away.” Catra said in a monotone voice. Glimmer took a few steps back, swallowing audibly.

With a flick of her mane, Catra shot the other teen a malicious grin. “So... want me to... reciprocate your favour?” she purred. “Yeah, sure.” Glimmer said bluntly. “Wait, what?” Catra paused as she twitched her eyelid. “Yeah. You heard me: Suck me off you two-timing bitch!” Glimmer crossed her arms and glared at the stunned force captain. 

“Okay... but seriously: You felt my tongue... or are you one of those freaky people that are into pain?” Catra asked curiously. “Use the bottom of your tongue you idiot!” Glimmer snapped. The feline did a blep as she stopped working momentarily. “My what?” Catra managed to get out after more confusion. Glimmer walked over to her. 

She grabbed Catra by the cheeks, pushing. Managing to squeeze Catra’s tongue out. The princess used her other hand to poke at the underside of the felines tongue. “This. Lick with this. How have you not figured this out by now?” Glimmer huffed. Catras eyes darted to the side before the cog clicked into place. Her pupils growing huge. 

“I-I knew that!” Catra said flustered. She tugged at her shackles. “What? You think I’d just offer to do that on you? That is something I only lower myself to do that on people that have ear-” Catra was cut off as Glimmer grabbed hold of Catra’s head, then slammed it into her crotch. “I. Don’t. Care.” Glimmer whispered in a husky tone, shaking her head.

“I didn’t realize it until you mentioned it but: I also have needs. I NEEEED to cum.” She dragged out the word as she breathed heavily. “Boohoo how hard it is being you. Do you have any idea how it is to be  **me** ?!” Glimmer said through grit teeth. “I’m stressed out of my fucking walls!” Glimmer started to laugh, that ebbed out into weeping. 

“If you want to have a pity party, then grab a chair and get your ass in line.” Catra sneered. “I got a few nuggets to share.” She muttered, something seemingly stuck in her throat. “But, sure. Fine. I can toss you a bone!” she hissed, then latched onto Glimmer’s family jewel before she had time to interject. The princess gasped and shivered.

Catra briefly let go with a wet pop. “Nice royal draperies by the way. Were they out of a set of pinkie sized, and you had to split one into two?” she jeered, before wrapping her lips around the aching pearl. Glimmer grunted and lightly dunked Catra on the head. The officer broke off again with annoyance. “Hey! Remember I have fucking fangs!”

Catra hissed. “AND  **_what’s_ ** in my mouth!” She added threateningly. Glimmer kneading both of the other girl’s ears. “I’m not sure I care any-more...” Glimmer croaked. I don’t know what I’m doing... I just blew a chick that’s my sworn enemy, and now I got my most prized possession shoved in her mouth filled with razor sharp teeth...”

Glimmer muttered in a distant tone. Catra paused for a moment, then started to lap at Glimmers swollen clit, top to bottom. Catra shifted her eyes as she went, seemingly impressed by how easy it was. Glimmer cried out and clutched the other girl’s hair, shivering. Catra hesitated, then went slower, more gentle than how she was used to.

Glimmer whimpered and calmed down, sliding back to rubbing the soft, fuzzy ears once more. Catra’s eyes darted to the sides once more. Her emotions torn by having found someone close to as sensitive as she was. Something about it just hit close to home for her. Catra tried to smooch Glimmer’s bead, and was rewarded with a cute moan. 

Catra took keen notice that Glimmer’s legs were wobbling as she began to bob her head back and forth, suckling as she swirled her tongue carefully around her target, bottom first. Glimmer shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t believe I’m letting you do this...” She muttered. With a smug grin, Catra prodded the nub with the tip of her tongue teasingly. 

It elicited a gasp from the princess, before Catra went back to meticulously curling around the hood, sucking on the stiff clit as Glimmer practically was fondling the other girl’s ears. With a delicate touch, Catra scraped the edge of her front teeth against Glimmer’s swollen desire. A squeak was heard from the princess as she shivered. 

Catra went back to bobbing her head and working her tongue for a good while. She was estimating having given head to Glimmer for nearly two minutes now. Maybe in about twenty seconds? She smirked and gave another precise grazing with her teeth, enough to send a shiver through the princess as she let out a sharp gasp, gripping tighter. 

“I-I don’t trust your teeth, roll over!” Glimmer whimpered. “Mrph?” Catra uttered in a muffled tone. Glimmer nipped both Catra’s ears enough to be felt as the feline let out a disgruntled chatter. During this, the etherian was able to slip her family jewel out of the maws of Catra. Who looked a less pleased than a few seconds ago. Shooting her a dirty look.

Glimmer pushed Catra onto her side. The officer tried to catch herself, but only yanked her chain and flopped lightly to the floor. Glimmer hoisted Catra’s right leg over her shoulder and shuffled herself in so that she could grind their junk together. “Woah, hey! I have a cooling off period! Don’t go sticking that where it doesn't belong!” 

Catra exclaimed. “That sounds like a ‘you’ problem.” Glimmer snarled at her. “Is this supposed to be proper princess etiquette?” Catra growled back. Glimmer hugged the leg tight as she planted her soaked nethers against the feline’s. Glimmer sighed in relief as Catra let out a strained burble. “See, that’s for  **people** .” The princess scoffed coldly. 

Glimmer did small, quick bunny humps against Catra, tenderly rubbing their folds and pearls together. Glimmer’s breathing was picking up as she sped up, in a strangely careful way. Catra mewled with each thrust, her tail having found its way around the etherians waist. “S-Slow down, that smarts!” Catra hissed softly, edging on her threshold.

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll give you something to be sore about!” Glimmer snapped back, letting out a sniffle. “Hey! Fuck you! You should be thanking me for this!” Catra growled. “Thank you? No; Fuck YOU! You ruined my first prom!” Glimmer barked as she tensed up further. “Fuck you, you pampered pansy!” Catra shouted.

Glimmer took one arm to pin Catra down. “FUCK YOU, you manipulative, psychotic bitch!” Glimmer cried. Catra growled and pushed back against Glimmer, gritting her teeth in discomfort. “F-FUCK YOU!” she managed to hiss out. Glimmer bit her lower lip, about to yell once more before she bucked her hips and let out a wail, trembling all over.

The princess thrust against Catra, her body shook with each contraction. She grit her teeth and held tightly against the other teen as she came. This was enough to push Catra over the edge. She let out another yowl, her body convulsing as another surge of endorphins tore through her body before she had recovered from the first influx of them.

Catra had the air knocked out of her as Glimmer keeled over atop her. The feline tried to wheeze something out, but eventually managed to push the princess aside. After a good half a minute of panting, Catra let out a strained chuckle. “Heh, seems like you don’t last all that long yourself, your highness.” She purred snidely. Glimmer only shifted her weight.

“You know, Adora usually takes twice that long~” Catra prodded, trying to coax some information out. Glimmer became rigid, but said nothing. “So, Sparkles? Did you plan to make me cum, or was that just a ‘ _ happy accident _ ’?” Catra purred as she pressed close to her. Glimmer elicited a high pitched, noise of discomfort. Catra wasn’t impressed.

“I can see why Adora likes you...” Catra brushed up against Glimmer’s cheek with her own. “So pretty...” Catra sunk her teeth into Glimmer’s neck, careful not to break skin, but she pulled it taught. The princess whimpered and laid still, scared to make a sudden movement. “So soft~” Catra whispered into Glimmer’s ear as her fangs let go. 

Glimmer relaxed a smidge, as she curled into a ball. “Well, look at that Sparkles. You did it. Unfortunately I don’t have a gold star to give you but... I hope you can live without that.” Catra drolled. “J-Just leave me alone.” Glimmer blubbered. A loud click rang throughout the room. Glimmer recoiled as something cupped her genitalia.

“Hey, look who’s got her hands back~” Catra purred. Glimmer only let out a choking sniffle. “Ugh, fine.” The feline withdrew her hand and scooted away from Glimmer, who only curled into an even tighter ball, clenching her eyes tight. “Out of respect for sharing poor stamina, I can allow you to wallow in peace. Catra groaned in annoyance.

“Seriously though Sparkles, I expected you if anyone in that bunch of buffoons to be used to guilt riddled orgasms.” She rolled her eyes. “Honestly though: You  **should** thank me. I genuinely don’t know what they got in store for you. But hey: If it comes to the worst, at least I made sure you didn’t go out a virgin.” Catra sighed as she went over to her clothes.

She picked up something. “I-I’m not a...” Glimmer broke down weeping halfway through her sentence. “Yeah, I know. You’re welcome.” Catra stated. “Now, that dork of yours is safe. There never was any collar.” She added. Glimmer stopped sulking for a moment. “I DID however lie about your bracelets.” Catra said and pushed a button.

Glimmer yelped in surprise as something pierced her wrist, one of the spheres on the shackles quickly drained of content. “One of them suppresses a handful of magical abilities. The other however, is just a potent anaesthetic.” Catra mused. Glimmer stumbled to her feet, looking around in a panic. Her body started to become intangible as she sputtered.

Before she could teleport, her aura winked out as she swooned, then lost consciousness. Catra swooped in and caught her before she hit the ground. “Well, I better put you back where you belong before Shadow Weaver finds out.” She said to herself. Catra carried Glimmer over to her clothes, whistling casually as she dressed the princess back up. 

Catra looked over Glimmer’s figure as she lay in front of her. “Not bad.” Catra mentioned as she shrugged. “I had hoped for a bit more foreplay or intimacy, buuut: I DID just kidnap her. Ugh, so hard to find people that want to fuck gently. I will say though; That sudden heated outburst was kinda hot. Not sure what flew into either of us.” She sighed.

“And now I’m talking to myself again... great.” She did a blep. “Welp, better get this rolling.” Catra muttered as she slung Glimmer over her shoulder, letting out a huff. Then put Glimmer across both shoulders. “Geez, heavier than she looks...” She grunted, shortly followed by a meow. “There’s gotta be easier ways to do this...” the officer complained. 

* * *


End file.
